Kanjou
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. HaruKyon. Tras la intensa experiencia sufrida por el chico en aquel diciembre, se da cuenta de que algo está cambiando. Al mismo tiempo, Haruhi actúa de forma extraña. ¿Qué le está pasando a la chica? El resto de la Brigada SOS ayudará a Kyon a resolver este "caso".


**Al fin, al fin la musa _inspiración_ me acompañó y logré terminar este reto. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un fic basado en Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu y, cómo no, bajo el POV de Kyon. Al identificarme con él, espero haber manejado bien su particular forma de ver las cosas.  
Gracias por leer. Espero que les guste. _Bye-bee_.**

 **Si quieres apoyarme y ayudarme, pásate por mi blog (Natsu no Nikki) o por el perfil (para ver la info). Podrás leer más de Naruto, Bleach, One Piece y Fairy Tail, entre otros. Algunos fics estarán allí de forma exclusiva.  
**

 **Nota:** los personajes pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa.

Kanjou 「 **感** **情** 」 (Sentiments)

Un par de días después de salir del hospital, notando que seguía teniendo una salud _de hierro_ -es mentira, soy un enclenque-, me di el lujo de pasear a solas por las cercanías de casa. Pero no duró mucho -lo justo para cumplir la cuota y no preocupar a mi madre-, ya que el frío invernal amenazó con llevarme al _camposanto_ antes de tiempo. Y yo no estaba por _la labor_.

Refugiado en la manta más gruesa que encontré -la falta de un _kotatsu_ es lo que tiene-, exclamé un _"¡eureka!"_ mental, al igual que _aquel hombre de la bañera_. Sí, el que formuló su principio de… Bah, como sea. Total, que volví a mi rutina de abrigarme como si no hubiera un mañana, convirtiéndome en una especie de enorme gusano sobre mi adorada cama.

Entre ensoñación y ensoñación -mejor no revelarlas-, me percaté que, tras el invierno, vendría la primavera -sí, atendí a esa clase-, lo que significaría que pasaríamos a tercero. Y, consecuentemente, Asahina-san y compañía se graduarán. Suspiré levemente. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí sin la amabilidad de la masc-… quiero decir, de mi idolatrada senpai? ¿Quién prepararía el té en la sala del club? Obviamente, todas las malditas flechas me señalaban. La despedida de la belleza pelicastaña sería demasiado emocional; aunque, de una forma u otra, sabía que volveríamos a vernos (fuera en su versión actual o en la adulta).  
En fin, mejor preocuparse de ello cuando llegue el momento.

Imaginarme esos ojitos castaños me recordó _algo_ doloroso. Posiblemente, aún me quedaba un viajecito más hacia el pasado; no recordaba la razón -llegaría a mi mente como un estallido inesperado, seguro-, pero tenía la sensación de que debía equilibrar el espacio-tiempo. Ah, se me está pegando la jerga técnica de Nagato.

La limpieza de fin de año llegó antes de lo que me hubiese gustado. No pude escaquearme de mi parte, ya que el _pequeño diablillo_ que tengo por hermana, no dejó de restregármelo (a veces, utilizando a Shamisen como _emisario_ ). Al final, ella se quedaba abrazando al gato, mientras yo me encargaba de recoger y limpiar. Bueno, como hermano mayor tenía que ser un ejemplo, ¿no? Y me refiero a un buen ejemplo, claro.

 _"No te des tanta importancia, Kyon"_ , me pareció escuchar la _dulce_ voz de la líder.

Ella hubiese añadido un _"solamente eres uno de mis subordinados"_ , dibujando una gran sonrisa en su cara. Como si pudiera verla ahora mismo. Sonreí.

Un momento, ¿qué narices me pasa por la cabeza? Es como… como si la echara de menos. ¡Tonterías! Soy feliz con este periodo de _tregua escolar_ , durmiendo y haciendo el vago constantemente. Al fin y al cabo, soy lo que soy.

El año nuevo llegó sin novedad, lo cual me pareció una contradicción. No le di mayor importancia, hasta que Taniguchi me llamó para quedar e ir al templo local. Pasé olímpicamente, pese a que Kunikida insistiese en que sería divertido. Para mí, la diversión se resume en: dormir, comer y mirar las musarañas. Me pareció escuchar un _"eres un muermo"_ al otro lado de la línea, pero me dio exactamente igual. Colgué; más tarde lo lamentaría.  
Tuve la certeza de que Haruhi estaba a punto de hacer _acto de presencia_ , obligándome a salir -me estremecí, pensando en el frío- para ir a hacer una ofrenda. Teníamos un año entero por delante: no había prisa. Mientras pensaba en la excusa perfecta -que nunca funcionaba con ella-, el móvil dejó escapar una melodía reconocible.

No era la morena.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora, Taniguchi?- solté, con un deje molesto.  
– No te vas a creer lo que me pasó en el templo…

Ignorando mi tono, comenzó a contarme la historieta _romántica_ protagonizada por él mismo y una chica -pobrecilla- que, al parecer, había perdido a su grupo de amigos. Mala suerte haberse topado con este _espécimen_ , justo cuando Kunikida se ausentó.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando; más que nada, porque me evadí de esa realidad y viajé a la mía: la de mi propia mente, obsesionada en deducir por qué Haruhi no me había llamado.  
Técnicamente, no entendí una sola palabra del _cuento_ de Taniguchi. Sin embargo, dio por bueno un _"espero que te vaya bien con ella"_ , que salió de mis cuerdas vocales en colaboración con la única neurona disponible en ese momento.

Esa noche soñé con el día de la presentación en el instituto. El día en el que la conocí. ¿Que por qué me acuerdo del sueño? Simplemente, porque tuve la sensación de _deja vù_.  
Bien podría haber sido real y no una ilusión. Pero, no le di más vueltas.

Tras el _letargo_ vacacional, volvimos al instituto. Nada había cambiado, incluida la maldita cuesta que había que subir para llegar al emplazamiento del edificio. Podía oír, claramente, mi respiración agitada; también, ver el aliento cálido que emanaba de mi boca, chocando con la baja temperatura exterior. ¿No era _esto_ suficiente castigo, sino que además teníamos que asistir a clase? Vale, sé que soy un pelmazo; la educación es necesaria para formar parte de nuestra sociedad.

Pero, ¿quién nos enseña a ser buenas personas?

Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con Koizumi. No nos habíamos visto desde que empezaron las vacaciones invernales; él tampoco había cambiado: seguía tratándome cortésmente (con el pronombre _anata_ ), como si no hubiésemos pasado por varias _cosas_ ya. Supongo que él es así, y habrá que aceptarlo. Al menos, no utiliza el mote que Taniguchi me había impuesto. Sería culpa de éste, si la gente se olvidaba de mi nombre real -incluyendo a mi _despertador personal_ , en forma de hermana pequeña.  
A primera hora, el asiento de atrás permaneció vacío. Fue en el cambio de clase, antes de la segunda hora, cuando ella apareció. Al fin volví a verla en _carne y hueso_. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle, por lo que reuní todo el carisma posible -como si estuviera en un juego de rol-, me tomé una elaborada poción para aumentar mi elocuencia y…

– Hey.

Me avergüenzo por la tremenda pérdida de puntos en la habilidad. Lo siento, soy así de patético.

Ni se inmutó. Salvo la mirada de _jefe final_ que me lanzó. Fue como si hubiéramos vuelto al inicio, a aquellos primeros días de clase: para ella, que yo le hablase, era una _pérdida de tiempo_. Algo innecesario. No voy a mentir: me sentí mal, por decirlo de forma simple.  
Tras las clases, me encaminé hacia la sala del club de Literatura (renombrado sin piedad hacía un tiempo). El ambiente seguía siendo el habitual, hasta que Haruhi llegó y llenó la habitación de tensión: en silencio, se sentó frente al PC. Lo encendió. Ni siquiera saludó a las chicas. Fue incómodo. Algo muy extraño pasaba.

 _"Digievolucionaban"_ , añadió mi avispada mente.

De camino a casa, nos despedimos de forma escueta. Sin embargo, quise seguir a Asahina-san y a Nagato, para preguntarles si sabían algo. Como pensé, no supieron qué decir. De la _alien_ lo esperaba, ya que solía ser _ahorrativa_ en palabras. Pero no de la _viajera en el tiempo_ ; no de Mikuru Asahina, pues su rostro decía lo contrario a su voz. Si era una de sus _señales_ , significaba que tendría que investigar por mí mismo.

Y eso iba a hacer, aunque fuera una verdadera molestia. Llegaría al meollo de la cuestión.

Durante la noche del martes -es decir, al día siguiente-, tras sufrir la _despiadada_ indiferencia de Haruhi durante la jornada escolar, llegó la primera _prueba del caso_. Me dio por ponerle nombre y todo: "el extraño caso de la extravagante Haruhi Suzumiya". Luego reflexioné y lo dejé. Aunque, sinceramente, una pregunta carcomía mi pensamiento: ¿qué le pasaba a la pelicastaña? Así decidí el _nombre en clave_ de la operación.  
Koizumi, una persona corriente a simple vista, pero con poderes paranormales, me sacó de mi ansiado catre. Expuso que la _Agencia_ había desplegado efectivos en una dimensión sellada. Madre mía, de nuevo a las andadas: esto fue lo que creí en un primer momento. Después, iría comprendiendo poco a poco (sí, soy lento en entender).

– Lo peculiar de esta situación es que, los gigantes azules, están inmóviles.- comentó.- Si recuerdas lo que te expliqué la primera vez, reflejan las preocupaciones de Suzumiya-san. Así pues, esto podría significar que está evidentemente preocupada, dado el número de estos seres, pero que no sabe cómo abordar el problema o problemas. Es más, debe ser algo complejo, hasta el punto de tener ganas de destruir este mundo, pero no tener la convicción suficiente para hacerlo.- añadió.

Vamos, que sigue siendo la misma egoísta de siempre. Sólo que, ahora, tiene un problema y no quiere contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus amigas. Koizumi asintió. Yo me llevé la mano derecha a la frente, en un gesto típico.

 _"Qué problemática eres, Haruhi."_

En las siguientes noches no cambió el panorama: la dimensión sellada siguió ahí, y me recordó _cierta experiencia_ junto a la morena. El único detalle diferente fue en los propios seres dimensionales, y es que estaban cambiando -gradualmente- de color. Pasaron del azul celeste característico, a una especie de rojo suave.

– Podría significar ira, lo cual nos pondría en una situación indeseada.- respondió mi compañero, como si hubiese acertado mi pregunta.- O podría ser… pasión.

Dejó un leve espacio de tiempo, para darme a entender su suspicacia. No estás ayudándome ahora, Koizumi. _Agradezco_ que me hayas sacado de la cama, durante todas estas noches, para venir a pasear a _otro mundo_. Pero, si tienes algo que decir, dilo claramente. Al final, simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa habitual. En el fondo, debe estar divirtiéndose con esto.

El viernes ocurrió _algo_ que no esperaba, a la hora del almuerzo: Nagato se acercó a mí para hablarme. Vale, es cierto que la chica -mejor dicho, la _interfaz alienígena para comunicarse con humanos_ – había cambiado un poco. Pero seguía siendo extraño que fuese ella quien tomase la iniciativa. Antes de nada, le pregunté cómo estaba: si había habido algún problema con la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información_ , tras lo ocurrido en diciembre del año anterior (el mes pasado). Negó con la cabeza, mostrando luego una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Ser considerado tiene su recompensa; estoy orgulloso de mí mismo.

– Haruhi Suzumiya, actualmente, está mostrando unos niveles incomprensibles en ciertos conceptos referentes a un tipo de información, los cuales habían permanecido en inactividad. Estas observaciones aún no pueden ser procesadas, ya que no tenemos datos suficientes sobre este extraño y curioso concepto. Es desconocido para la _Entidad_ , y para mí como _interfaz_.

Como si pudiese entender aquella retahíla, me miró con sus inexpresivos ojos. Por un momento, me pareció notar un brillo en sus pupilas; desapareció con el reflejo de las gafas.

– Recuerda aquella vez. _Blancanieves_. _La bella durmiente_.

Sin más, desapareció como una _kunoichi_. Supongo que tomaré sus palabras como pistas para resolver este caso. Suspiré y volví a clase.

El sábado me levanté con confianza. Y con ganas de salir de casa, algo extrañamente peculiar en mí. Poco después agradecí haber sido precavido, yendo bien abrigado: pese al paseo -y consiguiente esfuerzo físico-, el frío era _abrumadoramente cruel_. Como tenía algo del dinero de año nuevo -gracias, persona que inventó el aguinaldo-, paré en la cafetería cercana a la estación. Me apetecía beber algo caliente, como un café bien cargado.  
Entré al local y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a la senpai más mona de este mundo. Y no exagero, porque iba tan bien ataviada que, su esbelta -y pequeña- figura, relucía más que de costumbre.

– Kyon-kun, q-qué coincidencia.- indicó ella.  
– ¿Estás sola, Asahina-san? Es raro no verte con Tsuruya-san. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- lo dije con rapidez, cavilando si aquello podría considerase una _cita_.

¿Es que tus neuronas no discurren hoy, idiota?

– Estoy sola, sí. De hecho, quería verte.- añadió, con seriedad.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Céntrate, imbécil. No tienes posibilidades con ella. Me senté al frente; el sillón seguía siendo tan cómodo como recordaba.

– Tuve una reunión con mis superiores, y me comentaron que si Suzumiya-san sigue así, el futuro será impredecible.

¿Lo ves? No era por ti, sino por Haruhi.

– ¿Algo más que deba saber?- pregunté, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.  
– Eso es _información clasificada_.- contestó, sonriendo.

Lo que no me esperaba fue su acción: se sentó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi brazo izquierdo. Pareció la típica escena de despedida de alguien que parte a la guerra. No supe cómo reaccionar. Tuve una sensación de cercanía, de familiaridad. ¿Quién era, realmente, Mikuru Asahina?  
Nos despedimos con el reloj acercándose al mediodía. Decidí regresar a casa, intentando reconducir la investigación: tenía que unir los diferentes hilos.

Al día siguiente, un domingo soleado, tomé la decisión: llamé a mi extrovertida compañera de clase, esperando que respondiera, al menos. Y lo hizo, aceptando mi propuesta de vernos a las 11:00, en la estación. Me extrañó que no tuviera que usar _la fuerza_ para convencerla, pero no le di mayor importancia en ese momento. Después de todo, era la primera vez que hablaba conmigo en días, aunque fuese por teléfono.  
Los pasados encuentros con el resto de la Brigada SOS me habían llevado a un _callejón sin salida_. Entendía algunas cosas, pero no había llegado a la conclusión final. Pensé que todo se aclararía hablando con la _fuente principal_ del problema. A veces llego a ser muy inocente, de verdad. Sin embargo, mantenía la fe en mí mismo.

Debía actuar con cautela, por si a Haruhi le diera por cargarse esta realidad. O darle la vuelta al espacio-tiempo. Vaya una diosa: sin conocer su verdadero poder, es capaz de alterar el Universo con sus preocupaciones.

Me froté las manos durante unos segundos, para hacer que entraran en calor. Había llegado quince minutos antes, así que me tocaba esperar.  
No pasó mucho hasta que la vi entre la multitud, en el paso de peatones. No sé por qué, pero con la expresión apagada que emitía, y la ropa que llevaba, me trajo recuerdos. No sabía si de algún sueño o de algún capítulo de mi vida. Fuera lo que fuese, cuando estuvimos cara a cara, pude fijarme mejor en su peinado: noté el aumento en el flujo de sangre. Fue un acelerón diferente. Volví a aquella mañana en la que desperté en aquel hospital, viéndola tranquilamente dormida en un saco, al lado de la cama. Recordé haber colocado su flequillo con mis dedos, tocando su frente en el proceso. Sonreí disimuladamente.

– Llegas tarde. Te toca pagar a ti.- dije, intentando romper el hielo.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, levemente. Comenzó a caminar.  
Algo estaba cambiando en mi interior. Lo presentía, aunque no lo entendía. Ella me había cambiado, de eso no cabía duda. Gracias a ella conocí a Nagato, a Asahina-san y a Koizumi. Pero, ¿qué era esto que sólo palpitaba cuando estaba con ella?

 _Será posible… es una buena amiga, ¿verdad?_

Tocamos varios temas durante la caminata. Nos paramos unos minutos a tomar bebidas; ella seguía sin mirarme directamente a los ojos, algo que normalmente no le costaba. Si estaba enfadada conmigo, lo estaba _clavando_. Supongo que eso es demasiado egoísta de mi parte, puesto que la _gran_ Haruhi Suzumiya no tiene tiempo para preocuparse o enfadarse con su _lacayo número uno_.

Estás siendo demasiado cínico, tío. Relájate. Aclárate.

– ¿Por qué me ignoraste durante esta semana?- inquirí, de sopetón.

Llevábamos una hora caminando. Estaba harto de empezar conversaciones que ella se encargaba de cortar poco después. Necesitaba una respuesta clara.

– No es el momento oportuno, ni el lugar.- respondió ella, con la misma actitud fría.  
– ¿De qué estás hablando? Aceptaste quedar conmigo hoy, precisamente para aclarar esto. ¿Pensabas que, simplemente, iba a quedarme callado? Haruhi, ¿qué te pasa?- insistí, acercándome a ella.

Fue un error. Un pequeño desliz. Lo pagué con una mirada _helada_ , con un toque de preocupación y, quizá, una nota de extrañeza. Lo sé, no suelo ser así de _rebelde_. Es sólo que… me preocupas, Haruhi. Y mucho.

– Ya te lo contaré otro día, ¿vale? No seas pesado.

Esas palabras me hirieron sobremanera. Se notó, ya que ella intentó calmar su rostro de molestia _ponderada_. En parte lo logró, dándome la oportunidad de agarrar su mano derecha, y arrastrarla hasta el parque cercano.

Fue el primer paso de nuestro particular _baile_.

– Sé que te preocupa algo. Sé que, hasta ahora, no te he sido de mucha ayuda.- comencé, mostrándome sincero al fin.- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Yo no puedo olvidarlo. Creí que, hablar contigo, había sido un error. ¡Tonterías! Posiblemente, fue el mayor acierto de mi vida. Gracias a ti he disfrutado tanto… Sí, soy fastidioso y vago por naturaleza. Pero, cambiaste mi mundo, Haruhi Suzumiya. Así que, quieras o no, yo voy a cambiar el tuyo.

Y me lancé: la abracé sin miramientos. Ella no pareció entender la situación, aunque reaccionó aceptando la cariñosa acción. En ese momento, recuperada la claridad mental, entendí las _pistas_. Sobre todo las de Nagato. Sonreí.

Contarle que había conocido a una _alien_ , a una _viajera del tiempo_ y a una _persona con poderes sobrenaturales_ , habría supuesto una exaltación innecesaria para ella. Eso, si llegaba a creerme. ¿Y qué tal lo de decirle que ella misma estaba al nivel de una diosa? De risa, ¿verdad?

Lo curioso es que, un simple beso, lo cambió todo para ella. Y para mí.

– Por fin te das cuenta, idiota.- susurró ella, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

No hacía falta haber venido de otro planeta, haber viajado entre planos temporales o tener poderes ocultos para entender a esta chica. Toda una molestia, en serio.  
Profundizó el beso, alargado hasta que nos separamos en busca de aire.

Nunca supe si, _nuestra realidad_ , había sido destruida aquella noche. _Había resuelto el caso_. Hecha mi parte, el mundo podría estar tranquilo. O no; pero tampoco me importaba si el Universo se iba al infierno -lo cual pasaría cuando Taniguchi se enterase de _esto_.

Por cierto, fui ascendido -días más tarde- a _novio de la líder de la Brigada SOS_. Todo un logro para un simple humano, ¿verdad?

 **Si te gustó y quieres leer más, pásate por el blog (Natsu no Nikki) o visita mi perfil. Gracias.**


End file.
